The present invention relates generally to a compact reversing switch of the type disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,691,322, issued Sept. 12, 1972 to Benjamin H. Mathews, entitled "Reversing Switch". The patent discloses a two position reversing switch comprised of a relatively stationary body segment having a plurality of stationary contacts mounted thereon and a rotary segment having a plurality of contacts mounted thereon for rotation therewith. The rotary segment is rotatable about an axis through the stationary body segment for moving the contact elements into several operative positions wherein the contacts of the rotary segment engage several of the contacts of the stationary body segment in a predetermined pattern to conductively bridge several of the stationary contacts. The direction of current flow through the switch may be reversed, depending on the position on the rotary contacts with respect to the stationary contacts. A lever means is mounted on the switch housing and coacts with the rotary segments for moving the rotary contacts to one or the other of its operative positions.
The disclosed switch has proved to be extremely dependable when used in reversible hand-held power tools operable in A.C. power. Recent developments in rechargeable batteries however have led to a greater demand for cordless power tools which are operable by rechargeable D.C. battery packs. Unlike standard A.C. current, these rechargeable D.C. battery packs operate at relatively low voltage/high current levels. In this respect, the aforementioned compact reversing switch, and others like it, which were suitable for use with high voltage/low current A.C. power, simply do not have the capacity to handle the higher amperage of these new D.C. battery packs. One problem is that such switches include relatively small, delicate contact members which produce substantial resistance to current flow. For example, a typical switch known heretofore would exhibit a resistance of over 200 milliohms thereacross. Such resistance reduces current flow, and would generate substantial heat within the switch if used with a high-amperage D.C. power source. Moreover, with high amperage, arcing between the contacts also becomes a substantial problem for switches known heretofore.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems and provides a compact reversing switch having relatively massive electrically conductive contact members. These members are dimensioned to conduct high current levels with minimal electrical resistance, dissipate heat from the switch, and provide a non conducting neutral position. In addition, the switch includes relatively few parts, and these are easy to manufacture and assemble.